Lilith
Lilith, also known as the Succubus was a demon whose heart is stored away from its body. It was drawn to secret desires, and was able to mimic them. In Heartless, Henry Parrish summoned the Succubus, where she took the appearance of an attractive young lady, sucking the life force out of both male and female victims in public places. Nick Hawley was almost killed by the Succubus, but was rescued by Abbie Mills and Ichabod Crane. At the cemetery, Katrina Crane and Abbie recited the incantation to destroy the Succubus' heart, while Crane and Hawley tracked the Succubus at the club to destroy her body. Though they succeeded, the Succubus' work was already done, as she had absorbed enough life force to bring Moloch into the world - as a seemingly innocent-looking human baby. History Summoned Lilith was summoned by Jeremy to take innocent souls. In a club, a shy nerdy young man tries to get up the nerve to talk to a girl. The Succubus transforms her appearance into something like a Librarian and then speaks with him. They are then seen in a car together and after he asks her name, she transforms into a demon and sucks his soul out of him. Back at his estate, the Succubus arrives and expels the man's soul into a glass jar. In a diner, a man tries to talk to his girlfriend's friend, mentioning that she's always hanging around him and implies she has a crush on him. She becomes flustered, runs out of the diner and in the parking lot, she meets the Succubus, who mimics her crush, then steals her soul. After, she goes to a bar where buys Hawley a drink and begins to talk to him. They then go back to his boat. Abbie and Crane arrive at the dock and hear Hawley struggling with the Succubus, who has transformed into her demon form. Crane tries to knock the Succubus out with a pole while Hawley uses a crystal, pressing it into her skin which burns her, but the Succubus begins to take his soul regardless. Abbie arrives and shoots the Succubus which scares her away, but does not harm her. Lilith then returns to Henry to expel the souls into the jar. Lilith then goes back to the club, where she seeks out her next victim. Realising that she was being followed, Lilith made her escape and trapped Crane into a storage unit. She tells Crane she can sense his desire and also his doubts, trying to ensnare him in her trap. As this unfolds, Katrina begins her spell to destroy the heart. The succubus approaches Crane, but he stabs her. Katrina does not finish the spell when she is thrown back by a burst of energy and knocked out. Lilith then begins to suck the soul from Crane, but Hawley enters the room and attacks the succubus. Abbie picks up Katrina's spell book and starts reading the spell, completing the ritual which causes the heart to smoulder, burst into flames and then is destroyed. The succubus is attacking Hawley and he is trying to fight her off when Crane throws the knife into her back. When she turns and charges him, Crane shoots the Succubus with Hawley's revolver which then causes the Succubus to burst into flames and then disintegrate into nothingness. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Demon physiology:' Lilith is a specialised type of demon known as a succubus or Incordata. **'Life-force absorption:' Lilith is able to suck the life force from her victims in order to sustain herself. She has to feed approximately once every few weeks, though she can feed more frequently if she is collecting life-force like when she did for Henry Parrish in order to grow Moloch. **'Desire intuition:' Lilith uses others desires as one of her tools which she utilises in order to get her victims to give themselves to her. She can read others desire by looking into their hearts and modifies her facade to match the desires of others. She is also drawn to people with strong, hidden desires. **'Immortality:' Lilith cannot be killed with regular bullets as seen when she is shot by one. The bullet seems to cause her some pain initially, but it is unable to cause much damage and the wound quickly heals faster than it was created. Though she can be wounded with an obsidian knife, it will not kill her unless her heart (which is stored outside of her body) is obliterated. **'Shapeshifting:' In order to match her desire of the ones of her victims, she can alter her appearance in the blink of an eye, altering her hair and clothing etc. Her power doesn’t stop there however, she can transform herself into her demonic appearance. **'Dream manipulation:' As mentioned in one of Ichabod Crane's books, a succubus can enter their victims dreams. Weaknesses *'Destruction of heart:' Once Lilith's heart has been destroyed by one way or another such as when Katrina Crane cast a Immolation Spell on her heart to destroy it, she can be killed. *'Maelstrom Crystal:' As Nick Hawley demonstrated, the crystal can give of a mystical jolt which can cause her some pain briefly. Though it requires the user to press the Crystal on the skin of the victim. Once it was used on Lilith, she knew to look out for it and kept out of it’s way. Trivia Etymology *The name "Lilith" is derived from Akkadian lilitu meaning "of the night". This was the name of a demon in ancient Assyrian myths. In Jewish tradition she was Adam's first wife, sent out of Eden and replaced by Eve because she would not submit to him. The offspring of Adam (or Samael) and Lilith were the evil spirits of the world.http://www.behindthename.com/name/Lilith Production Notes *According to the ending credits, her name is actually Lilith the Succubus. Appearances Gallery Behind the Scenes Succubus Concept Art.png References Category:Demons Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Supernaturals Category:Antagonists Category:Season Two Characters Category:Species